I Love To See You Dance
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: Whenever A Song Is Played, Starfire Can’t Help But To Dance & Sway, And Beast Boy Just Can’t Help But To Watch, Featuring “Insomnia” By Craig David BB x SF


**I Love To See You Dance**



**The Teen Titans & The Song Lyrics, Do Not Belong To Me**

Beast Boy Walked Down The Hallway, Whistling A Tune To Himself But While Passing By The Door Of One Of His Fellow Titans He Heard Booming Sounds From Behind The Door He Wanted To Find Out Where It's Coming From So He Knocked On The Door, The Door Opened And To Beast Boy's Surprise Was Starfire, She Was Dancing & Swaying Bare Footed And Wristbands Removed To The Music From The Radio

And When She Saw Beast Boy Staring In Awe, She Blushed And Turned Down The Radio, "I Didn'tRealize You Were In Here" She Said, "What Brings You Here" She Asked.

And Beast Boy Replied "I Was Finding Out Were The Music Was Coming From, I Guess I Found The Source"

"Please Forgive Me, I Wanted To Feel A Little More Loose After All The Combat Practice Today "

"So That Would Be The Reason You Were Dancing Without Your Boots And Wristbands?"

"Yes"

"Sweet", Beast Boy Softly Replied As He & Starfire Blushed At The Same Time

"Is It Alright If Watch You Dance?" Beast Boy Asked, And Star Replied "It Would Be Wonderful"

She Turned The Radio Back Up, And The DJ Made An Announcement "All right Music Lovers Out There, Here's A Song Requested By One If Our Favorite Listeners it's Insomnia By Craig David

And When The Song Began, She Has Begun To Dance Like There's No Tomorrow:

_**I Never thought that I'd fall in love, love, love, love**_

_**But it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush**_

_**Being without you girl, I was all Messed up, up, up, up**_

_**When you walked out, said that you'd had enough**_

Beast Boy Was Enjoying The Way Starfire Was Swishing And Swaying To The Rhythm, It Felt Ever So Heavenly.

_**Been A Fool, girl I know **_

_**Didn't expect this is how things would go**_

_**Maybe In Time, you'll change your Mind**_

_**Now Looking back I wish I could rewind**_

_**Because I can't sleep til next to me**_

_**No I can't live without you no more **_

_**Oh I stay up til you're next to me **_

_**Til this house feels like it did before**_

_**Feels Like Insomnia ah ah, Feels Like insomnia ah ah**_

_**Feels Like Insomnia ah ah, Feels Like insomnia ah ah **_

Second After Second Passed As Beast Boy Was Simply Amazed At The Way Starfire Was Dancing

**_Remember telling my boys that I'd never fall in love, love, love, love_**

**_You used to think I'd never find a girl I could trust, trust, trust, trust_**

**_And then you walked into my life and is was all about us, us, us, us_**

**_But now I'm sitting here thinking I messed the whole thing up, up, up, up_**

_**Been A Fool (fool), girl I know (know)**_

_**Didn't expect this is how things would go**_

_**Maybe In Time (Time), you'll change your Mind (Mind)**_

_**Now Looking back I wish I could rewind**_

_**Because I can't sleep til next to me**_

_**No I can't live without you no more **_

_**Oh I stay up til you're next to me **_

_**Til this house feels like it did before**_

_**Feels Like Insomnia ah ah, Feels Like insomnia ah ah**_

_**Feels Like Insomnia ah ah, Feels Like insomnia ah ah **_

After Minutes Of Silent Staring, Beast Boy Asked "Mind If I Join You", And Starfire Replied "Oh That Would Be Glorious" As She Pulled Beast Boy towards Her And he began To Dance beside her

_**Ah, I just can't go to sleep Cause it feels like I've fallen for you**_

_**It's getting way too deep, and I know that its Because **_

_**I can't sleep til next to me**_

_**No I can't live without you no more **_

_**Oh I stay up til you're next to me **_

_**Til this house feels like it did before**_

_**Feels Like Insomnia ah ah, Feels Like insomnia ah ah**_

_**Feels Like Insomnia ah ah, Feels Like insomnia ah ah **_

"I Don't Know What I Love More, You Or The Way You Dance" Beast Boy Exclaimed "How About Both", Starfire Replied As She Pulled Beast Boy For Kiss, "I Can Live With That",

Said Beast Boy As He & Star Kissed Some More.

_**Feels Like Insomnia ah ah, Feels Like insomnia ah ah**_

_**Feels Like Insomnia ah ah, Feels Like insomnia ah ah **_

As One Song Ended, Another One Came On And Starfire Asked Him "Do You Wish To Continue Dancing With Me", And Beast Boy Replied "Sure"

End

Read & Review, You'll Love It!


End file.
